


Capes et diaphragme

by Oceanna



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: (oui c'est un truc canon historiquement), Discussion de contrebande de diaphragme, F/M, Mention de René et de sa relation abusive avec Phryne, Moi et les délire historiques, contraception d'époque, humour (léger), s3e07
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Deux OS qui se passent pendant "A vos jeux, prêts, tuez !" où Phryne neutralise une araignée grâce à son diaphragme...Voilà deux petits extraits des aventures de Phryne Fisher à propos de la contraception.





	1. Capes et diaphragmes

**Author's Note:**

> Apparemment, je n'avais jamais posté ces OS ici alors que je les aime bien. Du coup... Deux OS écrits pendant les Nuits du fof, pour les thèmes "ça" et "araignée"
> 
> Et à cette chère Ahé qui a donné de sa personne pour me vérifier des informations historiques et qui a encouragé mes idées.

« Fisher ? »

Phryne se retourne pour regarder Marie qui vient de l'interpeller. L'infirmière la regarde un instant, et puis, résolument, lui tend un objet que la jeune femme saisit avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Cape cervicale, explique Marie. Tu pars en perm' pour la première fois, et je t'ai vu avec les soldats. C'est pas mes affaires ce que tu veux faire, mais c'est pas une raison pour que tu risques d'avoir un gosse au milieu de ce merdier. »

Phryne fit rouler entre ses doit l'objet de caoutchouc. Marie croise les bras, et elle a le ton qu'elle adopte pour expliquer aux blessés comment prendre soin de leurs blessures : factuel, sans émotion ni jugement pour limiter l'inconfort des parties en présence.

« Donc. Tu mets ça au fond du vagin, anneau vers le haut – bien au fond, d'accord ? Si tu le mouille avant, c'est plus simple. Et tu ne l'enlèves surtout pas tout de suite après, tu attends au moins une demi-journée avant de le faire. Compris ?

-Oui. Merci, Marie. »

L'infirmière hoche la tête un peu brusquement devant le sourire de Phryne.

« D'accord. Amuse-toi bien. »

La jeune femme hoche la tête en souriant. C'est étrange comme cette scène, ce cadeau, lui donne l'impression d'être un cap plus important que d'avoir été réglée.

 

 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… »

C'est un murmure. Phryne fait tourner le diaphragme entre ses doigts – plusieurs infirmières lui ont assuré que c'était encore plus sûr que la cape que Marie lui avait offerte – et oui, il y a bien un trou.

Elle n'arrive pas à être en colère. René est dans son atelier. Ses mains sont glacées.

Une erreur, se répète-t-elle encore et encore. Le caoutchouc vieillit, s'use, elle en est certaine. Juste… une erreur.

 

 

« Miss Fisher ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

La voix de Dot provient de sa salle de bain. Phryne passe la tête par la porte.

« Ça ? Oh, c'est une précaution. Mac en a reçu tout un colis, et je me suis dit que cela finirait par ta servir un jour.

-Mais… à quoi ?

-Empêcher une grossesse. »

Dot cligne des yeux avant de les détourner.

« C'est très gentil, Miss, mais mon curé…

-Oh, je sais très bien ce que dit ton curé, ma chérie. Tu n'es pas obligée de l'utiliser, évidement. L'important, c'est d'avoir le choix. J'ai mis le manuel au fond de la boîte, avec quelques précisions de ma main. »

 

 

« Ah, Miss Fisher. Vous serez ravie d'apprendre que votre… engin intime… ne fait plus partie des preuve. »

Jack ne peut pas retenir un demi-sourire en remarquant que Phryne n'a d'yeux que pour l'araignée, sagement enfermée dans un bocal en verre. Il songe une seconde à l'obliger à se rapprocher, puis écarte l'idée comme un peu trop cruel – même pour le plaisir de la voir, pour une fois, mal à l'aise. Il tendit le bras par-dessus le bureau et elle s'en saisit aussi rapidement de possible.

« Merci Jack. Très généreux de ta part. »

Un silence.

« Hé bien, quelles nouvelles de ton cocktail ? »

Et pendant qu'ils échangent sur l'enquête, il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder l'heure pour savoir à quel moment Phryne osera enfin dire : « Jack, enlève-moi _ça_ de ton bureau. »

 


	2. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le fin mot de l'histoire du diaphragme que Phryne a (courageusement) utilisé pour arrêter une araignée (pas tellement) meurtrière.

Note jointe à un petit colis :

> « Ma chère Phryne,
> 
> Te connaissant, je ne perdrai pas mon temps à t'assurer que ton diaphragme n'a souffert d'aucun problème avec sa rencontre avec l'araignée et que tu pourrais continuer à l'utiliser. Tu as de la chance : ma dernière livraison est arrivée récemment.
> 
> En espérant que vous attrapiez ce meurtrier bientôt,
> 
> Mac. »

 

 

Note déposée à côté d'un sac en papier, par dessus une lettre apparemment officielle :

> «Miss Fisher,
> 
> Vous trouvez ci-joint votre engin intime si courageusement employé pour vous défendre. Puisque le dossier est clôt, il n'a plus rien à faire au poste. Ne faites pas cette tête : je me souviens de votre proposition de l'utiliser pour former les jeunes recrus et réitère, _fermement_ , mon refus. Je suis certain que vous trouverez, parmi vos œuvres de charité, une autre manière de réaliser ce projet.
> 
> Bien à vous,
> 
> Jack. »

 

 

Note envoyée au poste de police pour l'inspecteur Jack Robinson :

> « Jack,
> 
> Je suis au-dessus de votre sarcasme. Mr. Butler m'a dit que vous avez accompagné le colis et je n'ai nul doute sur vos intentions. Soit : nous réglerons ça sur le cours dimanche. Préparez-vous. »

 

 

Note accompagnant le même sac en papier, cette fois mieux emballé :

> « D'une femme au sang chaud à une autre,
> 
> Voilà un cadeau pour votre retour de l'autre côté de l'océan. Il me semble que l'envoi postal de cet engin jusqu'à chez vous est toujours interdit par les gardiens de la morale¹. Faites-moi une faveur : si vous n'en avez pas l'utilité, donnez-le à la prochaine innocente qui cherche à s'en procurer.
> 
> Bien à vous,
> 
> Miss Phryne Fisher »

 

 

Note griffonnée au dos de la précédente :

> « J'apprécie le geste – il ne me reste plus qu'à négocier la douane. J'hésite entre les sous-vêtements et mes affaires de tennis. Vous me donneriez presque envie de battre les records de Katharine McCormick, nonobstant le puritanisme d'un certain contrat publicitaire… »

 

 

Note déposée sur le yatch :

> « Hélas, la mode parisienne n'est plus ce qu'elle était, et est terriblement passée lorsqu'elle arrive à Melbourne. Néanmoins, si l'envie vous en prend, allez donc voir le docteur MacMillan de ma part – je suis certaine qu'elle fera tout pour vous aider. Quant à moi, je serai ravie de vous aider à refaire une garde-robe à l'Australienne digne de ce nom² : ce serait un bel investissement pour l'avenir. »

 

 

Note déposée au domicile de Miss Fisher :

> « Et qu'en deviendrait ma carrière ? Je n'ai, hélas, par les poches de McCornick ! Mais je vous le promets : si un jour mes obligations mercenaires sont moins pressantes, je me souviendrai de votre promesse et de votre accueil. Après tout, on ne peut pas attendre d'une championne qu'elle arrête de battre des records, n'est-ce pas ?
> 
> En attendant, je me suis librement inspirée de votre conseil et repart avec quelques cadeaux d'Australie à distribuer au gré du vent.
> 
> Profitez bien de votre inspecteur. »

* * *

¹ Les lois Comstock (en application à partir de 1873 aux États-Unis) interdisent à la poste de délivrer diverses choses immorales : pornographie (et lettres privées ayant un tel contenu), sex-toy (ou informations à leur sujet) et objets pour le contrôle des naissance (et toutes informations à leur sujet)… L'Europe (et apparemment l'Australie) ne sont pas concernées.

² En mai 1923, Katharine McCormick revient d'un voyage dans son château suisse avec huit grandes malles de vêtements qu'elle a commandé en Europe pour « refaire sa garde-robe ». Cousus dans ces vêtements qui passent les douanes sans difficulté, un milliers de diaphragmes. Je ne sais pas si cette histoire a pu être connue sur le moment par les protagonistes, mais elle est trop belle pour que je n'utilise pas toute la liberté créative de la fanfiction.


End file.
